10 Short Songs
by ChikaMikk10
Summary: "Yes it was true. He had fallen oh so in love with Francis Bonnefoy." A selection of prompts inspired by ten different songs.


So this is the song meme where basically you write a prompt to 10 random songs from your playlist. I selected FrUk because I adore them quite simply.

**I Just Can't Wait to be King **

Disney's Lion King.

Francis watched affectionately as the young, cloaked boy made his way across the field. It was Angleterre. Yes, he had seen him before and while he acted quite snide towards Francis, whenever Angleterre was alone he was always so sweet. Even now, running alone across the field, laughing and playing without abandon. No doubt with one of his invisible friends.

Francis did not consider it large speculation to know that Arthur was going places. Maybe not in a decade or even a century but someday Angleterre was going to be a great nation. One that would have the World bow down to him. Yes, one day Arthur would be the king, even if it was not just yet.

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Disney's Hercules

America, Japan, and Scotland. Oh God, especially Scotland. Heavens knew that had been a train wreck of a relationship. Each time Arthur had managed to convince himself that there might be something there but no there never was. That he might be in love with them. Well that had been rotten judgement.

France, though, was different. That was not love. Oh no, that was hate. England despised him. Despised him enough to spend all his time with him. Despised him enough to kiss him and for some reason constantly come running back for more. But still, it was not love. After thousands of years of fighting and fucking there was definitely a bond between them but never, ever would he call it love...Well at least not out loud for Francis to hear.

**Tangled**

Maroon 5

They were ropes, shackles. That was what bound Francis to Arthur. It was not even the romantic type where he could not live without thinking of him and had to be around him no matter what. Oh no, these manacles bound him, suffocated him and drove him close to the brink of sanity only to reel him back at the last second everytime.

The apex of it was that it was all Francis fault. He had recognised all the signs of falling that Arthur had been too blind, too naive to see. If Arthur had known better he would have turned his head and run but no. Before either of them noticed how deep they were into one another there was already no way out.

Arthur gripped Francis' collar and pulled them together, a breath apart from another. Drenched in blood, growling and almost falling apart from sobs, he looked Francis squarely in the eye and begged.

"Why have you done this to me? Please, _please... _Just let me go."

**Energy**

Keri Hilson

It was exhausting actually. Francis and Arthur were in bed together again. Yes, again because it was happening far too much recently. Though there was no commitment to anything. This was the perfect example of sleeping with the enemy. This was not meant to happen between them and yet once every century it did.

At first it was romantic. France would woo England and whisper heavenly promises to him but now all of this had faded to grey. Not even the Entente had saved them. England and France were in a cold relationship and it was bleeding Arthur dry. He was being drained and he just could not do it anymore. This was the last time. After this, he would go home or to Alfred, anywhere but Francis' bed and this time, he would not return.

**Just Friends**

Kill Paradise

Francis watched jealously as Alfred threw his arm over Arthur's shoulder. It was not as if no one knew. They all knew. Those two had something, well they had always had something, but recently it had taken a turn for romance. This turn was awful though because just as everyone knew about Alfred and Arthur, everyone knew about Alfred and Ivan too. Francis could not help but chuckle bitterly because, Cold War his arse. There was a reason the conflicts were being called Hot Spots and it made his fists curl to watch the happy smile on Arthur's face. Arthur knew this about Ivan and Alfred but he paid it no heed. When Francis approached him about it he was harshly told that he would never understand.

This was not true. Francis did understand and he had every intention to make it entirely his business. Because all the time he was thinking of what if Arthur was his. They would spend romantic nights together and lazy days together. Food and money and work would not matter because all they would need was each other. Yes, Francis dreamed of this and he knew, when he looked in Arthur's eyes, that he dreamed of this too.

**All About Him**

Auburn

They only had eyes for one another. They would never admit it but it was true. During the wars when they teamed up and fought enemies, it as all about Francis and Arthur. That's who they were France and England. The two countries who could fight like cat and dog for thousands of years but would always drop everything come to one anothers' side because in their world there was nothing more important than them.

What they had was chaotic, annoying, and downright ridiculous at times but then it was sweet, addictive and amazing all at the same time. Francis and Arthur could not pull away from one another and in no way did either of them want to. Gilbert and Antonio would tease them about it when they spent time together because they just did not get it. Yes, they both had a love of their own, but the bond between Francis and Arthur was unique to only them. So when Gilbert and Antonio had a go at them they just shrugged it off, cause quite frankly they just didn't give a dang.

**Zombie Love Song**

Your Favourite Marsian

Francis had heard about the monsters out in the moors by his house. Well, it was not his house, it was that of an old friend, an old friend who was lost years ago. The moors of northern England were meant to be dangerous at night but that did not keep him from going.

That was where he met him. It was purely coincidental but the small man would appear at night, wandering aimlessly through the swamps and grass. There was nothing beautifully glamourous about it. No, there was rotten decay and fatigue but Francis could not stay away. The man with the vicious green eyes was drawn to Francis just as Francis was drawn to him. So when he was told that the poor, pitiful monster only wanted his heart, Francis was more than happy to comply.

His heart was disposable anyway if it meant that he could have those eyes and that sad smile and most of all the company. So in the end, he freely volunteered himself because he wanted to be changed to be just like him. Alone, together on the moor forever, just two roaming monsters.

**Run It**

Chris Brown

There was someone across the dancefloor holding everyone's gaze. Arthur abandoned his drink and his friends to get a closer look. Surprisingly it was not some gorgeous, buxom women as he had expected. No, it was so much better. It was a man with luxurious, blonde hair tied loosely with a string at his neck that Arthur just wanted to rip open. His clothes were refined but his sweat had them drenched ruining the classy look and replacing it with something much more sinful.

Before Arthur could stop himself, he was next to him. Hands on his hips and a filthy smirk spreading across his lips. The stranger mirrored his expression and rolled their hips together. Two moans escaped them as chest met chest and crotches rolled together creating that delicious heat and friction that just –ohgod- felt so good. The stranger smirked and leaned if possible, closer towards Arthur's ear. A musky scent filled his senses and shot straight down to his crotch. Fine stubble scratched across his cheek, causing him to groan and grind their hips together. He was so enveloped in this man that he almost missed the words whispered seductively into his ears.

"It's Francis, let's get out of here."

**She's a Lady**

Forever the Sickest Kids

Francis could not help it. He was in love with the one person he hated the most. That was all there was to it. It was England, of course it was, bitter, critical, mean, sardonic, beautiful England. If there was one thing he had learnt over the years it was that this man, country was not one to be messed with. Of course, that did not keep Francis from doing it. Oh every fight was intentional, Francis wanted him closer and if possible as annoyed as possible. It was embarrassing to admit that this was mainly because Francis just loved it when he was put in his place. There was just something so amazingly hot about Arthur when he feeling dominant.

They would never be young again and Francis would never feel the excitement of seeing a new country or land again. But with England...Arthur he could feel that thrill. The rush he got from hugging him, teasing him, laughing at him, fighting with him and just plain loving him.

**Clumsy**

Fergie

Arthur could not believe that he had done it again. He had humiliated himself for literally the entire world to see. He had sent papers and tea and coffee flying all over the meeting room, including straight into Russia's lap. Oh he was sure not to live that one down. And why, well all because he had caught his eyes. One glance from Francis he was all over the place. It was embarrassing to think that just eye contact could ruin him to the degree where he was unable to think straight.

Worst of all Francis knew he was doing it and enjoyed it to boot! He would purposefully wait for the moment when Arthur was vulnerable to come up and touch his arse or breathe down his neck. The secret, fast kisses were the worst of all. Shivers would run down his spine and chaos would follow soon thereafter. So yes, Arthur was tripping, stumbling, and fumbling all over the place because of a man. All of his humiliation and clumsiness was just because he had had the misfortune of falling. God help him.

CRASH!

"Angleterre, do try to be more careful."

Yes it was sad but true. He had fallen, oh so in love with Francis Bonnefoy.


End file.
